The Rider
by Farm7455
Summary: At Age Eight, Zuko made a deal to save his sister's life...Now that deal comes back to haunt him...Ghost RiderAvatar crossover, my first Avatar Story! Adopted by Uatu!
1. The Deal

**Avatar: the Rider**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its products. Nor do I own Ghost Rider, which is a product of Marvel.

**Fire Nation**

**Zuko:** Age 8

**Azula:** Age 6

A racking cough could be heard throughout the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Then the murmur of worried voices as various doctors and priests argued softly about the best course of action to take.

The cough originated in the crown princess, Azula.

A bending genius, she had been the new light of the entire nation, over shadowing her older brother Zuko. Talented, strong-willed, it had seemed she was on the path to being invincible.

That is…until the day she was stricken with a deadly fever. It had left her bedridden and unable to even speak properly. It was greatly feared that she would pass away and darken the spirits of the entire nation in the process.

Her mother, Ursa, had tried everything to help her daughter. Ever conceivable doctor and priest had been brought; blessings said…and still nothing. It was greatly worrisome for her brother…

Zuko, even through he was slightly jealous…okay, fairly jealous of his sisters abilities in bending, she was still his sister. His little sister, someone to protect.

And now he could do nothing but watch as she wasted away.

"Damn it to-" Zuko cut himself off as he punched at the wall in frustration. His anger at himself for being so helpless was almost visible in the air.

"Prince Zuko?" Asked a soft voice from the doorway. Zuko turned, and smiled as General Iroh walked in, carrying…of course…a platter with a tea set on it.

"How is she?" Asked Zuko…dreading the answer…

"Not good…Azula is strong willed…but this fever seems to be something else…there is worry that she…might not last the night…"

Zuko bit his lips to stop the impending explosion from within himself. Why did things happen to him...he was not as good at fire bending as his father had hoped…and now his sister was possibly going to vanish from his life…

Gritting his teeth, Zuko forced himself to speak,

"Uncle…if you don't mind…" Iroh nodded,

"Come…"

* * *

Iroh led him through a maze-like twisting path of corridors and halls until they reached the door, which was guarded by two massive soldiers dressed in the traditional crimson armor. They didn't look at ether one of them as they walked inside.

Azula, pale (Even for a person from the Fire Nation), was sweating and unconscious. Standing by her bed, Ursa looked up at Zuko and Iroh.

"You came…" Zuko nodded,

"Yes…is there anything we can…" Ursa shook her head,

"No…we might lose…" Ursa lost her voice. Zuko stared at Azula for a second, before turning and briskly walking out, not allowing himself to cry.

Iroh patted Ursa on her shoulder,

"Zuko will be fine…I doubt he will do anything stupid…"

Zuko walked back to his quarters and slammed the door shut. Angry at everything right now, he sat down on the edge of his oversized bed and glared at the floor.

"If only there was a way to cure her…I would pay…if only…"

Then a voice spoke from seemingly everywhere,

"Would you pay it Prince?" Zuko almost jumped out of his skin. He leapt to his feet, forcing flames to encircle his hands,

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Zuko spotted a figure. Turning, he faced the man. Dressed in quite exquisite dark red, near black, clothing, the man held a single cane in his hands, its long black shaft running to the floor. His hands covered the top of it. His face was shrouded in darkness, aside from his red eyes. He spoke again,

"What would you pay, Prince Zuko, to have your sister returned to perfect health?" Said prince narrowed both eyes,

"She's family, she's my sister…" The man seemed to smile,

"What if I said I could cure her, bring her back to prefect health? Would you be willing to pay the price?" Zuko hardened,

"What price?"

"Your soul…"

Zuko was taken aback,

"My _soul_? You're kidding me right…" The man shook his head, and stepped into the light. His face was well defined, with lines from age. He removed one of his hands from his cane, and reached inside his clothing for something. Then Zuko noticed his cane had a silver miniature human skull on the top. Turning his attention back to the chest of the man, he watched as the stranger removed a scroll from the inner folds of his clothing. The man spoke again,

"A trade Zuko…your soul and a service, and your sister will no longer be plagued by that fever…"

Zuko stared at the scroll, then back at the man,

"You have a pen?" The man, smiling, dug out a pen from his clothing, and tossed both the scroll and pen to Zuko.

Catching both, Zuko opened the scroll, and in typical youthful arrogance, didn't read the thing, as he looked for the final line. Picking up the pen, he gasped in sudden pain.

A single red drop of blood fell from his finger and touched the paper. The man smiled, quickly walking over and taking both the pen and scroll.

"That will do nicely Prince. Thank you for making this deal…upon the rise of the sun tomorrow, your sister will be cured of her fever."

Zuko suddenly felt tired,

"What's…going…" The figure smiled as Zuko's eyes started to un-focus,

"No worries dear prince…now rest…you have a big life ahead of you…"

Zuko fell back against his bed and passed out.

* * *

The sun was shining through the window as Zuko awoke. Instantly leaping up, he looked around his room, but there was no sign of the man in dark red.

"Must have been a bad dream…I wonder…" Zuko turned and walked out the door, and saw several people run past. Reaching out, he stopped a soldier,

"What's happening?"

The man turned, obviously excited,

"You have not heard Prince? Your sister, the Crown Princess has made a miraculous recovery! She is going to be alright!" Then the man continued by him.

Zuko stared into empty space. Was it possible? Was the man who had visited him actually done it?

The prince walked around a corner and found one of the many guards. Walking up to him, Zuko asked,

"Guard, has a man dressed in dark red, and carrying a black cane come through here?" The guard turned, and professionally said,

"No your highness, no one has entered your quarters since you entered them last night."

Zuko, now confused, decided to go see if these sayings about his sister were true.

Walking through the same set of doos, Zuko was openly astonished to see Azula up and walking about.

"For the hundredth time, I am _ALL RIGHT_!" Bellowed the six year old at the various peoples trying to tell her to get back in bed, she must still have some lingering effects of that fever. Her amber eyes flicked around and then settled on Zuko,

"Well _Zuzu_, come to see if my recovery is true or not?" She smirked at him, which caused his near characteristic scowl to appear as he turned and walked away.

_What the hell…She's back to normal, no question about it…_

Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation walked calmly back out the doors of his sisters room, and deeper into the Fire Nation Palace.

* * *

Far, far away from the palace, a single being watching Zuko stamp away from his sister's room.

"Yes…I was right…in time…he will evolve…and become the perfect weapon…my rider has arrived…"

* * *

This is my first attempt at an Avatar Story! I hope to update it later in time. I do hope I have kept Zuko IC, I wanted him to have to save someone, and I thought it would ironic that he would give up his soul to save his semi-evil little sister.

Also a note, Zuko will not get a motor-bike in this story, I have a better idea


	2. The Rider Appears…

**Avatar: the Rider**

**Chapter 2:** The Rider Appears…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its products. Nor do I own Ghost Rider, which is a product of Marvel.

**Ba Sing Sei**

**Zuko:** Age 17

**Azula:** Age 15

After the coup inside the Earth Kingdom's capital, there had been slight chaos as the new leader, Crown Princess Azula, dug her claws deeper into the various bureaucracies of the mammoth city.

With her takeover, several monument things had happened. The Dai Li grew in power, becoming nearly the official army of the city. While their leader Long Feng did order them, each knew that the true power rested with the fifteen year old girl who had grown up far too fast.

A surprise addition to her ranks was her now seventeen year old brother, Zuko. Having been on the run for a good portion of his teenage life, Zuko was now apparently falling back into his father's good graces. Or so he hoped…

Said brother was pacing his assigned quarters, his unkempt hair swinging every time he spun around. He was slightly confused, but his inner hope of being finally accepted by his father was what kept him moving.

_Is it finally over…my exile?_

He wasn't sure…he had trusted his sister…

_Didn't I once say Azula always lies?_

He shook his head as he went and sat down on the edge of his bed. Then…something that seemed very similar to his past happened.

"Hello Prince Zuko…"

Zuko froze, feeling his heart nearly stop. Didn't he know that voice? He leapt up, firing encircling his hands. He quickly shifted from a casual stance to a defensive one. Whoever had sneaked inside obviously didn't harbor good feelings-

"Come now dear Prince…we haven't spoken since that night of your sister's illness…"

Zuko spun, his eyes searching for whoever was in the room.

_Damn it to hell…where is he?!_

Then he saw him…standing in the corner just like _last_ time. The man hadn't changed one iota since that last time, all those years ago. The man smiled,

"We made a deal Zuko…your sister's life for your soul and service…time to pay up…" Zuko glared,

"Pay up? You have my soul…or so you say…" The man smiled,

"Indeed I do…but the service has not been rendered…"

Zuko didn't dissipate the fire around his hands,

"Service…what service…" The man smiled once more…Zuko was getting the feeling that he wouldn't like what was coming.

"You see Zuko…normally I have no causes to leave the spirit world…unless someone _breaks_ out…then I have a problem…" He pointed to the scarred teen,

"Then I need someone like you to bring them back…a rider…" The apparent 'rider' was not impressed,

"A rider? What do you mean rider? Quit speaking like my uncle and get to the point!"

The man smiled,

"Ah yes…General Iroh…you followed your sister instead of him yes?" Zuko narrowed his eyes,

"Don't change the subject, what do you mean I'm now a…_rider_?" The man nodded,

"A rider…quite simply…is a spirit empowered bounty hunter…" Then with a swiftness that Zuko didn't expect, the man rushed towards him…and tapped him once on the chest.

Zuko was about to strike back…when the heat hit him like a good batch of Fire Nation sake. Zuko nearly doubled over. But he did manage to choke out,

"What…did…you…do…to…me…you…bast-" He was cut off by what felt like pure lava boiling in his chest. The man nodded,

"This is only a side effect of your change…if you were Water Tribe, it would be ice instead…and if you were an Earthbender, it would be a very heavy feeling of gravity…I don't know what an Airbender would feel…they never give up their souls…"

Then he turned and started to walk away. But Zuko yelled out,

"What is happening to me?!" The man turned only for a second,

"You are becoming the rider…I hear the first time is quite…exhilarating…have fun…"

* * *

Bored…

Lady Mai was bored…but then…wasn't she always bored?

She casually looked over at the throne, as she leaned against the wall. Azula was in her element, giving orders and having grown men quaking in fear. Mai rolled her eyes as she watched. It was better than staring at the wall after all.

"Hi Mai!" The usually gloomy girl repressed a sigh. She turned her head, and stared at the bouncy form of Ty Lee. The little acrobat was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking quite excited. Feeling that a headache might be coming soon, Mai quickly looked for a reason to leave.

* * *

Azula was pleased. She had done what ever her Uncle had failed to do…take the entire Earth Kingdom city in a few nights. She smirked to herself.

_I have done what everyone else has failed to do…_

As she was congratulating herself for the near hundredth time, she glanced over at Mai and Ty Lee. Azula chuckled, seeing that Mai was quickly going to have a headache soon.

_I should get something for my little dart thrower to do…Ty Lee will drive her nuts…_

Azula cleared her throat. Almost instantly both Ty Lee and Mai were quiet and awaiting orders. Azula smirked once again, and said,

"Mai, could you be so _kind_ and go and get Zuzu for me?"

* * *

_Thank Agni for Azula…_

Mai nodded and started to walk down the hallway and out of the throne room. She was still trying to live down having been Zuko's fiancée, and Azula she knew would never let her forget that.

Turning a corner, then another, Mai was quickly closing on her destination.

_I wonder what Zuko is up to…he hasn't appeared yet today…and it is well after sundown…_

Mai turned one last corner and found herself mere meters from Zuko's door.

_Finally…you think these idiots in this stupid kingdom had built this place to be this damn confusing…_

Mai was about to reach for the door when a loud 'smash!' could be heard from inside.

_What the…_

Mai opened the door and stepped inside. Quickly glancing around, her eyes fell on Zuko.

Her eyes widened in surprise. The scarred boy was holding his head and was half bend over, obviously in pain.

"Zuko?" Mai moved in one smooth motion and put her hand on his shoulder. Instantly she gave out a yelp of pain and yanked her hand back. She looked down at her palms.

_I'm…burnt?_

She glanced at Zuko as he finally managed to turn around.

Now, normally Mai is about as emotional as a rock. She normally only rarely (As in avatar rarity) smiled. She almost never lets her emotions get the better of her.

This was one time she let her emotions get the better of her.

_Zuko…_

Zuko…well…looked like hell. Literally…

He had bits of his face seemingly on _fire._ His hair was starting to smoke. His eyes…his eyes were _gone_...replaced by fire…

"Mai?" His voice was labored, as if he had trouble breathing. Mai simply stared,

"Wha…what is…" Zuko suddenly grabbed his head again, as more _fire_ seemed to burst from his skin. He did manage to speak,

"Mai…get…the hell…away…from me!" Zuko staggered to the corner, holding his head. His hair now seemed on the verge of bursting into flame. Mai took one step forward,

"Zuko, what is goin-"

Zuko then exploded.

Well…not literally this time. But a wave of fire _roared_ off of him, picking up Mai and slamming her against the wall. She only saw stars for a second, before sinking into blissful unconsciousness…

* * *

Azula was in the middle of chewing out an incompetent Dai Li member, and seriously considering using the fool for a bit of firebending practice, when the shockwave reached the throne room.

**BOOM**

The shockwave rocked the room, causing things to rattle and shake. Azula gripped her chair as the wave passed. Then she got to her feet,

"Someone tell me what the hell was _THAT_!" But the various Dai Li didn't have an answer. She spun to Ty Lee,

"Lets go, that was not normal…we'll collect Mai and Zuzu on the way…" Ty Lee, after picking herself off the floor where she had crashed, followed Azula.

Mai winced as she returned to the land of the living.

_Ouch…that…hurt…_

She pulled herself off the ground. She then noticed she had a few boards and things lying on top of her. Grunting, she pushed the various debris off herself, and got to her feet.

Her back was to the doorway, which was still shut. Squeezing her eyes shut, she steadied herself before looking around for Zuko. There was someone else in the room with her. Their back was to her, but she could see the _flames_ roared off of his head, as he was bent slightly so she couldn't make out his head.

"Zuko…?" Then the figure turned to her.

Mai found herself gripped by an emotion she had almost forgotten. It took her a second to realize was it was. She was…_terrified_. She was gripped by sheer terror at the site of the _thing_ in front of her.

It had only a human skull for a head, surrounded by flames. Its hands were skeletal as well, surrounded by fire.

The things clothing helped to complete the image. Around its frame, a long coat, reaching to its knees, hung. It had various holes in it, allowing smoke to escape. It included a set of six spikes on the shoulders to complete the image. Under that coat…clothing she knew was Zukos…

And wrapped from its right shoulder to its left hip was a twin layer of thick chain…

_By Agni's light…what have you become Zuko?!_

The thing then laughed, but this was a laugh that would frighten even Azula possibly. It was a demonic _roar,_ promising pain and destruction to everything that got in its way.

Mai's body finally got the message and she tore open the door and ran. She ran from the monster that had been, only a little while ago, Ex-Prince Zuko…

Azula and Ty Lee were marching through the hall ways, looking for the source of that blast. A dozen Dai Li backed them up, but Azula led.

They turned another corner. Azula glared at Ty Lee,

"What the hell was that blast…"

"Maybe Zuko?" Azula snarled,

"If he blew up part of my new palace, I will skin the idiot alive…"

Then something odd happened. As Azula was walking, she could feel the temperature of the area actually _rising._ She narrowed both eyes, and called for a halt.

Then Mai came skidding around the corner and ran to them. Azula actually let her eyes widen in surprise. Was Mai…frightened?

"Mai…what is going on?" Mai glanced over her shoulder, another surprising thing,

"It's Zuko…he's…"

Azula rolled her eyes,

"What has dear Zuzu done this time…"

Then she heard the laughter. It was slightly similar to Zuko's…but this couldn't be Zuzu…Zuko didn't sound like a demon coming looking for something to play with…

Mai spun around; her eyes looking for the demon that worn human flesh only a short time ago. Ty Lee grew worried,

"Mai…your aura is scared…" Mai nodded,

"I didn't know I could still get scared…"

Then Azula felt the heat. And she watched as fire spread from the corner that Mai had come around and started to burn everything. She took a step back,

"What is…"

Then the fire came with a _roar_. It surged up and engulfed a good amount of the structure. The Dai Li, with professionalism, moved past Azula and formed a protective barricade, protecting their leader. Azula glared past her pawns, and looked into the fire. Then she heard footsteps over the fire. Mai felt her eyes widen,

"Don't fight him here Azula…lead him back to the throne room…we have more space to dodge…" Azula glared at Mai,

"Don't tell me how-" She was cut off as she watched a chain, a _chain_ of all things, tore from the flames and wrapped around one of the Dai Li. The man screamed, as it burned into his flesh. With a mighty pull, it yanked the man deep into the flames. His screams rebounded off the walls until they abruptly stopped. Then a body was flung from the fire and it crashed down in front of Azula.

She found her voice lost. The man's entire _face_ had been brunt clean, leaving only the smooth skull showing on the front. She glanced up, as a voice spoke,

"_Azula…you…are…my…prey…"_ Said princess growled,

"I am no one's prey Zuzu, come out and face-".

Her voice died, as he _did_ appear. Mai started to shake as she fully got a look at what Zuko had turned into.

Azula was too…scared? Did she get scared anymore? Well…this definitely counted for her being scared.

His skull was surrounded by fire; he didn't have any flesh left. Then his jaw bone opened and that same dark laugh echoed out. It continued to laugh. The remaining Dai Li took a step back, as if they had received a physical blow.

Ty Lee let out a shriek and leapt to the back of the group.

The _thing_ laughed again, and pointed one bony finger at Azula, its burning eye sockets hollow,

"Lets play little _sister…_"

* * *

Well...how is that for Chapter 2? I was astonished that I got three reviews in around 24 hours! I was so happy!


	3. Fury of the Rider

**Avatar: the Rider**

**Chapter 3:** Fury of the Rider…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its products. Nor do I own Ghost Rider, which is a product of Marvel.

**Ba Sing Sei**

**Zuko:** Age 17

**Azula:** Age 15

"Let's play little _sister._"

The flaming skeleton that Zuko swung out his left arm, causing a shaft of hot flame to erupt and lance towards Azula's chest. Deftly twisting out of the way, Azula avoided the spear of fire. The Dai Li behind her was not so lucky.

Striking in the dead center of his chest, the flame incinerated the man. Azula stared at his ashes in surprise.

_Zuko got an upgrade…_

Pulling back her hands, Azula launched her own, near unique blue fire at the thing that had worn her brother's skin. The monster merely leaned to the side, allowing the fire to shot past.

It laughed again, sending a chill down their spines,

"Is that the _best_ you can do…_little sister_?"

Said sister was getting fed up with that tiny taunt.

But Mai, despite her fears, spoke quickly,

"Princess, we have to pull back, get more space to maneuver…in here we can't dodge that well…"

Azula wanted to argue, but she was stopped by the rather impressive spray of fire that attempted to cremate her. Dodging again (and being forced to watch yet another Dai Li get incinerated), Azula growled,

"Back off…we'll lead him into an ambush…"

* * *

The small group of Azula's friends and remaining Dai Li basically ran for their lives down the small hall ways and into the throne room. Azula spun and yelled,

"Barricade that door!"

The Dai Li proved themselves once again expert earthbenders and reinforced the door against Zuko's, or should we say the demon's, wrath. Azula let out a long breath, and then she turned to Mai,

"Alright…explain how that thing is Zuzu?" Mai nodded,

"I went to get Zuko, just as you ordered. But he seemed to be in pain. I attempted to touch him, but I got burned." Ty Lee looked up,

"You mean, he blasted you, with firebending?" Mai shook her head,

"No, I mean he was hot to the touch, nearly burning. Even through his clothing." She shuddered, if only slightly as her mask of indifference finally fell in place,

"The most notable thing…was that he seemed to be burning up from the inside out…" Azula rolled her eyes,

"Well obviously…Zuzu is now a flaming skeleton with a chain for a weapon."

**BOOM**

Azula heard the stunning impact on the doorway.

"Great…he's here…"

* * *

Zuko pounded on the door, driving his flame surrounded fist into the wooden frame. She was just on the other side, he could still pay her back!

Then he switched his skull in thought. Didn't he have a mission? Didn't he need to bring _something_ back to the spirit world?

Zuko thought about that.

_That man wanted me to bring something back to the spirit world…something that had escaped…_

Zuko turned, and started down the hallway from which he had come. There was other ways out of this massive palace than just the front door…

* * *

During all this chaos, two people had been putting a rather sly plan into action. The two conspirators, both female, were walking down a tunnel that one of them was creating.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if we…"

"Shut up would you? Twinkle-Toes needs a firebending teacher right?"

"Yes…but breaking into the same place we barely got out of?"

"They'll never expect us to pull the same stunt twice! That's the beauty of it SugerQueen! Now kindly shut up and let me work!"

* * *

As the flame headed warrior smashed his way through a wall, he glanced about. This thing he was after was (He hoped), hiding outside the city. If not, he would need to search for the bug. He would need something to move fast-

"Well Zuko…having fun?"

The flame headed teen spun, and spotted the man who had seemingly both gifted and cursed him with these abilities. The man smiled,

"Ah…yes…Koh is a tricky one…show any emotion and he takes your face…not something you need to worry about…"

Then something moved up beside him. Zuko would have blinked if he could. It was a Buffalo-Yak, a large animal usually found at the poles. But this one wasn't the usual light grey. Instead it was a deep black, and it locked eyes with Zuko's hollow sockets. It tossed its head, both of its horns sharp in the harsh glows of its rider's flames.

"Ah…every rider has a beast of burden that carries them…this is yours…"

Zuko stared, and touched the beast. In a heartbeat it transformed.

Its skin and muscles were mostly burnt away, leaving a charred skeleton. It retained some of its hair, but it was on fire. It shot flames and ash from its nostrils. Zuko turned to ask the man, but he was gone. Zuko, shrugging, mounted up.

His head nearly brushed the top of the ceiling. Then the rider kicked both heels into its sides, and the beast took off, leaving fiery foot prints in its wake.

* * *

Azula had moved from the main throne room, and was outside, planning to make a stand where she had the advantage. Ty Lee and Mai followed her. Azula snapped,

"I want everyone on their toes, Zuzu could-"

**SMASH**

Everyone spun at hearing the breaking glass, and watched in some shock as Zuko landed, riding what some described later as 'a beast born from the depths of hell itself'.

Azula watched as the rider turned to look at her, then turned back and caused the beast to leap into a dead run. It tore over the stone pathway, and started down to the city. Azula snarled,

"Get him!"

Several Dai Li had the Mongoose Dragons that Azula had hidden just outside (After all, after beating the oddly dressed female warriors, Azula had not just intended to _walk_ to Ba Sing Sei).

Azula and her two cohorts leapt into the saddle. Mai said,

"This might not be the wisest idea…" Azula snapped,

"I won't allow that _thing_ to run about in _my _city."

She kicked her heels, and the Mongoose Dragon tore after the fiery beast that left such a clear trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two females under the city were close to their goal…or so they hoped.

"Are you sure he's in there?"

"I'm the girl that can see through most solid rock remember? Of course I know he's in there!"

"Just checking…"

"Here we go!"

Toph Bei Fong pushed against the rocks and caused it to cave in, exposing the cell.

General Iroh was calmly sitting against the wall until he saw it crash down. His first words were,

"Might I ask what you are doing here?"

Toph grinned,

"What? Never heard of a jail-break before?"

* * *

The rider tore through the open area of the upper class gardens. With little clutter, it was easy to bypass much. Then he turned to look behind him.

_Let's see you keep up…Azula…_

Zuko kicked both his heels into his steed, and the beast let out a shriek like a dieing animal as it moved faster.

Azula meanwhile was furious at the pace that Zuko's new animal could do.

_Where the hell did he get that thing?_

Spurring her Mongoose Dragon on, Azula smirked. The Dai Li had closed the gates to the middle level.

"He's got no where to go!"

* * *

Zuko stared at the closed gates. Then his beast increased its speed.

The rider let out a roar, and the beast started to run strait _up_ the closed gate, heading for the top of the fortification.

* * *

"He's got nowhere to go but _up_!" Ty Lee shouted. Azula stared, in some shock, as Zuko's animal seemed run strait up the wall with little or no effort. Her eyes blazing, she changed course, went towards a staircase that headed up to the top of the fortifications. Several Dai Li were waiting there, and taking a cue, started earth bending a ramp for her to run up.

Zuko started his beast running across the top of the fortifications, until he noticed Azula and her goons coming up a ramp. Azula stopped her mounted Dragon right in his path. Then she put her fingers together. Thrusting out her arm, a bolt of lightning shot at what had been her older brother mere hours before.

Zuko's animal seemed to anticipate the move, and it leapt _over_ Azula and Mongoose Dragon, landing on the other side and continuing its run.

Zuko laughed, again with the demonic howl,

"_Try again…little sister…"_

Glaring, Azula promised she would…

* * *

Jin was sleepy.

It was late, and she had been forced to keep working through the night to make ends meet.

She was also disappointed that both Mushi and Li had vanished. She like Li, after all, who wouldn't? He was tall, handsome, and seemed a bit of a tragic figure.

Then she noticed the little ball of fire running along the edge of the outer wall.

"What's that?"

* * *

Here is chapter three. I don't expect that this is the best fanfiction in the world, I am merely putting my ideas down on paper (so to speak), and letting them flow. I like the fact I am getting reviews already, it helps to have support. 


	4. And by fire he shall ride

**Avatar: the Rider**

**Chapter 4:** And by fire he shall ride…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its products. Nor do I own Ghost Rider, which is a product of Marvel.

* * *

**Ba Sing Sei**

**Zuko:** Age 17

**Azula:** Age 15

The blazing beast Zuko was riding threw its head back and screeched again, an ear-splitting sound not unlike the sound of someone skinning a person…while they were _alive_. Azula winced at the sound, although she had to admit she _had_ heard something similar to that before…

Then Zuko, or what had been Zuko, took off running _away_ from her! The crown princess of the Fire Nation growled. Digging her heels into the sides of her Mongoose Dragon, Azula tore after the flaming monstrosity.

* * *

The two females that usually traveled with Azula followed up the ramp in time to see Azula start after Zuko.

Ty Lee shook her head.

_Azula's not thinking strait…this monster is not her weak big brother anymore…He didn't even HAVE an Aura I could read!_

Mai on the other hand, was calculating,

_Chance of Zuko surrendering…Zero_

_Chance of Azula giving up…Zero_

_Chance that both me and Ty Lee are going to end up with serious wounds…quite good_

_Chances that one or both of us ends up dead…don't want to think about that…_

_Chances of Zuko returning to his normal self…_

Mai stared with indifference at Azula's back as she took off across the top of the fortifications. This was not exactly how she envisioned spending her night…

* * *

Azula, bringing her arm back, thrusted out, sending a fair sized bright blue fireball at 'Zuko's' back. The animal he was on seemed to react more than he did, leaning to the side to allow it to hotly shoot past.

The rider, half turning in its seat, held up its right hand. It splayed its fingers and thumb apart, forming a claw like formation as a ball of fire seemed to build up in it. The thing laughed, as it _tossed_ the fireball over his shoulder, and it landed right in front of Azula's Mongoose Dragon.

The flames roared up, forming a temporary blockage, as the explosive fanned out. Glaring with two amber eyes, Azula was forced to half shut them from the heat of the firebomb. Then they started to dissipate, and Azula forced her steed though the dying flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, with their numbers increased to three, two girls and one aged general snuck along the path one of them had blasted out.

"So…how was the prison?" asked Toph, trying to get something out in the silence.

"Horrible…they didn't serve any tea!"

* * *

The Rider and beast charged along the top of the fortifications, turning left when they reached the intersection that met the main wall of the city. Azula, snarling like a Komodo Rhino without its morning meal, chased after him.

The flaming rider turned to stare at Azula, and then it had the audacity to make a _very_ rude sign with its hand before it _jumped_ over the fortifications and into empty space! Azula pulled in with the reigns as she watched it float for a second in open space. Then she reflexively yanked her head back as the burning chain lashed out and wrapped around the top of the nearest outcropping of rock. The chain went taught, and the rider used it to bring his animal directly against the wall itself. The chain then snapped the outcropped it was on, and it fell back towards the Rider, who was now charging _down_ the wall, and towards the massive desert that was the land surrounding the great city.

"Curse that-" choking back several _very_ creative curse words, Azula turned, to see Mai and Ty Lee pull up. Ty Lee jumped off her steed and ran to the edge of the wall.

"Wow! How did Zuko pull that off?!" Mai shook her head.

Azula turned her attention back to the site of her 'brother', now having reached the ground level, starting to run across the desert towards the vast green that was the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

Her eyes narrowed,

"You will regret this Zuzu…I swear it upon Father's Throne…"

* * *

The Rider charged over the barren desert that surrounded the city, and then it entered the forest as it moved towards its target.

It only stopped before a large cave. The rider glanced up, and then growled softly as it dismounted. Only nodding to the animal to stay put, Zuko stalked into the cave.

This Koh, unlike the spirit which did share the same name, didn't steal faces. But he was similar in that he was basically a giant centipede, measuring around fifteen feet long. Only he had the face of a shark.

This Koh, also known as the Flesh-Render, had escaped his prison in the Spirit World and was hiding out in the living, hoping to survive. It turned as it looked over its latest prey, a pair of humans who had sought shelter in its cave from a storm…

Suffice to say there wasn't much left, Koh had been hungry. It growled, and moved towards one of the corpses until it heard a slight _crunch_.

Koh slowly brought his head around…and stared into the burning sockets of Zuko.

"_Hello little bug…"_

With one massive uppercut, Zuko sent the massive insect flying into the roof of the cave. With a dull crack, its head smashed into the hard stone and it fell down again, landing with a _thud_. The thing skittered up,

"_Yyouu…are…going…to…pay…for-" _Zuko didn't bother letting the thing finish as it he stepped up, and as if he was a practiced professional of handling large carnivorous insects, kicked the thing right in the nose, sending it again flying into the walls of the cave.

"_You broke the rules…bug…you now pay for them…"_

Walking up to the dazed spirit, Zuko grabbed the thing by the head and smashed it down _hard_ onto the stone floor, ironically right where it usually killed and then ate its victims. Holding it by the nose, the Rider growled,

"_Give my regards to your brethren…little bug_." Zuko then smashed his burning fist right into the skull of the Flesh-Render. This didn't kill it however. It was merely going to force the massive, and quite ugly, beast back to the spirit world. The thing started to smoke, and then it burst into flames, leaving only a bit of ash behind.

With a dark chuckle, the Rider turned and stalked out of the cave. He glanced at the sky, as it was just now starting to grow light. Then he felt a _pit-pat_ of rain. It caused steam to rise wherever it landed on him. Shaking himself, Zuko turned and started lead his beast towards the inner parts of the forest. Coming across a small pool of water, Zuko stopped. Then he took one hesitant step forward. It was like he was growing tired…

The flames that had surrounded him started to fade, as he slowly recessed back to ordinary Zuko, not flaming rider. With his skin and hair reappearing as if from ash, Zuko took one last look around, before he collapsed into sweet unconsciousness…

* * *

"Told you we could get him out with no one being the wiser Sugar Queen!" A blind girl bellowed to her companion as they neared the camp with their prize. Katara rolled her eyes,

"Alright, I admit it, your plan worked…now stop rubbing it in!"

Iroh shook his head sadly. If only his nephew had had a sister like them…instead of Azula…

Toph stopped quite suddenly. They had entered the forest a while ago. Katara, who had been behind her, walked into her. Katara blinked,

"Toph?" The blind girl slowly turned her head,

"Something is going on…over there…" She pointed to the left. Katara blinked,

"Going on?"

Toph nodded,

"Two heartbeats…one human…one animal…" Katara shrugged. They were somewhat on a ridge overlooking a small pond. She glanced around…then she saw it.

"What the…a buffalo yak?" She had seen the animals before, at the North Pole. But she had never seen one so black, with none of the peaceful grace that the ones she had seen posses. Instead it seemed to be standing guard. Then she saw a figure, obviously passed out by the edge of the pond.

Iroh blinked,

"Oh dear…he seems to be in trouble…" Toph narrowed her eyes, even through she had no reason to,

"He's breathing…but slowly…I can feel it all the way up here…"

Then the light started to crest the horizon. Katara looked towards it. Then back at the figured,

"Let's go help him…" The path led them around so they passed the animal first. Was it…_glaring_…at them? Katara felt a tad freaked, and she gave the animal a wide berth. Top of course charged right past it, given her bull headedness. Katara got a better look at their victim. He was face down, wearing a black coat that seemed like it came out of a warzone, given how many holes it had. She reached up to turn him over, but gave a yelp and pulled her hands back from his shoulder.

"Jeez…who wears spikes on his shoulders?"

Getting a better grip, Katara turned him over right when Iroh and Toph walked up. All sound seemed to die in a heartbeat…

Iroh then spoke,

"…Zuko…"

* * *

Here's chapter three.

And to all those Zutaraian's out there who are getting happy with this chapter, trust me, it _won't happen_.

I'm not against any pairings (I think we all have the right to like whatever we do), but for this story, I doubt any girl will get close to Zuko, aside from maybe Mai (she is my favorite female character in the series).

As for Zuko having Ghost Rider powers, I intend to change them to fit into Avatar. Hence, he won't have the Penance Stare, as I don't really like that.

Also, if you have seen the ghost Rider movie, then you will recognize several familiar parts in this story. I have only seen the movie, and I have not read any of the comics or played the new game based on the movie.

Also, if you remember the line from the trailer for the movie "He'll be normal during the day, but at night, the Rider takes over", quite literally, that is what happens to Zuko. The Rider is made up of his sadistic and deep hatred he keeps buried most of the time.


End file.
